


4:02am

by rosegoldtaes



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Gun Violence, Injury, Knives, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Minor Character(s), Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Not much tho, Short, Short Story, Violence, but i feel like it should be tagged, i thought i'd have more to tag tbh, i wrote this for my english class lmao, there we go, there's not much violence, to a major character, uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 19:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegoldtaes/pseuds/rosegoldtaes
Summary: just a little something i wrote for my English III class a few months ago, hope it isn't too bad





	4:02am

**Author's Note:**

> just a little something i wrote for my English III class a few months ago, hope it isn't too bad

Bolting up in her bed as her body jerked violently, Hyunmi fell back to the sheets with a groan as the clock illuminating her bedside table glowed _4:02_ in vibrant, cherry red, the miniscule dot in the corner alerting her of which ridiculously early hour of the morning she’d woken up in. The seconds just beneath the hour slot ticked by leisurely, and she knew _exactly_ why she’d been woken up so harshly. She could only sigh; it was going to be a long day.

 

It was hardly a day later when she checked her timeworn pocket watch, letting out a huff as 3:57 stared back at her tired eyes in worn Roman numerals, almost taunting at just how _early_ she’d been forced to leave. Seconds waltzed by, internally mocking her lack of patience, sleep and luck as Busan’s early morning rain soaked her short figure to the bone. Doe eyes flitted around warily from between chestnut bangs plastered to her forehead and the charcoal face mask over her mouth and nose. Two minutes dragged by and by the time her awaited company had arrived, Hyunmi was ready to snap.

  It was 3:59.

  Something wasn’t right. They were all too at ease, too calm for people their age meeting _her_ for the first time. Even so, with youth came inexperience and it didn’t take much effort to catch them on their over-confidence, to see the emblem of a hand, obsidian and clawed, freshly-inked into the skin of the hand outstretched to her in greeting.

  Hyunmi was quick to draw knives, flicking them forward with swift snaps of her wrists, one blade lodged in the throat of a girl standing to the right, who looked no older than fifteen, the other buried in the heart of the boy on the far left, looking to be around fourteen and if Hyunmi had morals, she might’ve felt bad. She managed to stick a knife in the arm of the boy in the centre - he couldn’t have been older than sixteen - before she fled, not needing to waste any time now that she knew what exactly was happening.

  She could hear him racing after her once he came to his senses, no doubt thanks to the adrenaline kicking him into gear. Running as fast as her legs would take her, Hyunmi sped past alleys and buildings, trying to find that _one._

  It was 4:01.

  Her leather boots slapped almost violently against the pavement, kicking up puddles left over from the downpours of the early morning, the rain having let up for just a few minutes. That internal ticking which sounded throughout her mind, tick-tocking closer and closer to her demise, would have taunted and tormented her any other night or morning, though now went entirely ignored. Soon enough, the familiar alleyway came into view, the battered and abandoned sign sticking out into the sidewalk just enough to be noticed.

  The first shot rang out just before she turned the corner, spurring her on to push herself faster. Years could have passed in the next twelve seconds before the second shot as it hit her square in the back. Hyunmi tumbled into the alleyway, losing her footing and barreling forward before crashing into an old dumpster. Blinking, trying to get past the white-hot, unadulterated agony, she belatedly realised her mistake. She turned into the wrong dead end alley. There were no secret staircases, no hidden doors that creaked with movement - just her end.

  The boy eventually caught up, stalking over to her crumpled form with the gun in his hands, trained on her. As he crouched down, wet sounds from his shoes as he balanced on his heels, and pushed the barrel right up against her forehead, she squeezed her eyes shut, her voice absolutely shattered and laced with trauma and terror as she called out in hopes that she might just be okay this time.

  “I’m out, I’m out, I’m done- get- get me out, _please_ -” A metallic voice cut Hyunmi off abruptly, ringing in her ears, as her already dark surroundings turned black as pitch.

  Just faintly, her subconscious could register that distant clicking of the trigger in the nooks of her memory, the phantom ticking of the internal timer as it came to a stop upon reaching its final minute. Just before she could open her eyes again, there were those same Roman numerals and the hands of the pocket watch that once was, burning _4:02_ into her eyelids, the numbers taunting her like they so often had.

_“Your simulation demo has ended. Please rate your experience.”_

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaa, was it good? i hope so ^-^''' i hope that twist at the end was okay !! haha  
> this wasn't proof read at all so ?? like i wrote it and just kinda turned it in and hoped for the best tbh  
> i really hope this came out okay ^~^


End file.
